Holmium
by Nuttynube
Summary: Sherlock's gone for the week and John makes a discovery on his flatmate's wall...


**I noticed something today when sat in Chemistry and my obsessed Cumberbitch mind created this little one-shot. I know... I'm such a nerd :)**

**Element 67**

Sherlock was away for the next week, off on some case or another, and I was bored. I had been ill at the time he had to leave so he had left for the trip so I hadn't gone with him but I was regretting the decision now… my workload from the surgery, the mess in the kitchen and my boredom all weighing into that feeling. Of course, he wouldn't tell me where he was now… something about it compromising the case, because someone might find out that he was under cover.

So I'm stuck here… and I'm missing him. The flat seems a lot emptier when he's not here, plucking violently at the violin or burning various body parts to see what they smell like when they combust. So I had been reduced to the position of a pathetic lonely puppy, sitting on his master's bed and waiting for him to return.

Considering the chaos that was Sherlock's life and the rest of the flat, the bedroom was unbelievably neat… everything was in place, even his poster of the Periodic Table was in a frame. I sighed and looked up at it in boredom, looking at the bright colours of each of the elements and something caught my attention, Element 67… by the name of Holmium.

Interesting.

I climbed to my feet and looked at the table for a second and then couldn't resist going over to Sherlock's perfectly arranged bookcase and pulling down one of many, many chemistry textbooks – a tome so heavy that I almost couldn't carry it over to the bed and I had to use both hands to open it.

_**Holmium – element 67 on the Periodic table**_

I found the page and flicked through, brushing off the dust that covered the page and reading through in curiousity,

"**Very Rare**"… yes, you could say that. Perhaps even unique, Sherlock was – like the element which seemed to almost share his name – a single element in our world which was utterly unique and of a kind which was extremely rare. And, like his element, the only people anything like him were the other Holmes… all bizarre, upper class people with brains and an inability to appear human. They truly were one element… although you could say Mycroft was an isotope, due to his very different Atomic Mass.

I gazed at the picture for a second, showing a small sample of the element… it was beautiful, a pale silvery white which seemed to shone… ethereal and like a star, lumienscient even. From a purely aesthetical viewing point – I do not have a crush on him – I can say that it was a good representation of Sherlock. His skin always seemed to shine, impossibly pale and smooth, flawless in its shimmering white beauty.

"**Too reactive to be found uncombined, will violently react with other elements"** and "**volatile**"… well, I must say that describes my flatmate rather well… he was the most volatile person I knew. His outburst during the cab driver case had been proof of that. Put Sherlock in a room with Anderson and you'll understand what I mean by violently reacting with other elements... it's a good thing there's not an element called Andersonium… or I think the whole world would have exploded by now.

"**Highest magnetic strength of any element" **… Sherlock does have a certain magnetic property to his personality… he pushes people away but you cannot deny that he draws them in just as much. They are intrested by him… the voice, the looks and the brain all draw us in, the fact that I'm here is just proof of that (again, I'm NOT gay… ask anyone and they'll describe him the same). He has an ability to attract us and hold us in place, we're the electrons whizzing around him in orbit… everyone revolves around him and we cannot break away – me, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade and all of his clients, all drawn in by the magnetic charm he doesn't realise he gives out.

Yes… I think Holmium is a fitting element, I wonder who discovered it? Oh… I read the next line… of course. The door bangs and I leap to my feet, textbook still in hand as I rush out to greet my flatmate. He raises an eyebrow as he sees what's in my hand,

"I see you've finally figured it out…" I nodded, tossing the book aside,

"When were you going to tell me you discovered a new element?"

**(AN. Obviously the last bit is made up but the rest is very true! This is what I think about in Chemistry lessons… I can't escape Sherlock, even when I'm in Chemistry.)**


End file.
